lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Unikitty
Unikitty is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. She appears in 71231 Fun Pack for The LEGO Movie franchise. Background Princess Unikitty lives in Cloud Cuckoo Land, where she and the Master Builders reside in safe and secret harmony, even though they know it is a matter of time before that ends. Some things like Lord Business and Robo SWAT do make Unikitty short-tempered, but she will do anything to help Emmet and the Master Builders stop Lord Business from gluing the world with the Kragle. Unikitty is the happy-going spirit of Emmet's oddball group, and thus susceptible to strong emotions. She feels so strongly for her friends that anything that happens to them she is affected as well. Because of this, she sometimes has a hard time controlling her emotions to "stay positive". But, when it comes to protecting those she cares about from those doing harm to them, she does not hold back. At all. She first greeted Emmet and the gang in Cloud Cuckoo Land and took them to the "Dog", which was a temple where the Master Builders were gathering. However, after they were attacked by Bad Cop and the Robo SWAT force, they were forced to escape underwater, much to her devastation in seeing her home destroyed. She then joined the plan to infiltrate the Octan Tower, disguising herself as Biznis Kitty, until being captured at the last second. Soon the gang escaped, and in the battle of Bricksburg, Emmet was attacked by Micro Managers which made Unikitty angry enough to lose control of her normally happy demeanor. Unleashing her fury on the robots, she provided the distraction needed to help Emmet get to the Kragle-izer. Upon the Kragle-izer's destruction, Unikitty is seen celebrating with the group, along with the rest of Bricksburg. Dimension Crisis Prologue She is seen in a dance off against Wyldstyle in Cloud Cuckoo Land. MetalBeard declares Wyldstyle the winner, enraging Unikitty, believing the competition was "fixed". She then witnesses MetalBeard getting sucked into a vortex followed by the sudden arrival of Batman and Gandalf. She is confused by the appearance of two Batmen (LEGO series Batman and LEGO Movie Batman) as the two fought against each other. She agrees to go on the quest to save MetalBeard with Emmet also joining, but is enraged and heartbroken when the three heroes leave without her. Abilities * Big Transform * Master Build * Rainbow LEGO Objects World The LEGO Movie World: Cloud Cuckoo Land Quests * Page Kitty Quotes Trivia *In the film, she is voiced by Alison Brie who reprises her role in the game. **In The LEGO Movie Videogame, she is voiced by Jessica DiCicco, who voices Flame Princess in-game. *She has a new face print that is exclusive to her appearance in ''LEGO Dimensions'', different from the variants present in ''The LEGO Movie''-themed sets. *She is the only playable character that doesn't use her hands, instead using her paws. *She comes in two forms in the game: normal Unikitty and a giant Rage Kitty. Standard Unikitty is in pastel colours, while Rage Kitty comes in a red and yellow colour scheme and a flame/fire theme. *There is a glitch in all versions of the game where depending on the camera angle in an Adventure World, her face texture gets messed up. *Her name is a portmanteau of the words 'unicorn' and 'kitty'. This explains her unusual form of being half-cat, half-unicorn. This is commented by Scooby-Doo, Cyborg, The Joker, Peter Venkman, Gollum, Krusty the Clown, and Owen Grady whenever they meet her. *She is the first playable character in the game who can build and/or destroy Rainbow LEGO Objects. Lumpy Space Princess, Starfire, Bubbles, and Sparkleface are the second, third, fourth, and fifth characters to have this ability for Year 2. *Besides Doc Brown, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy, Unikitty is the only character who has her own trailer. * In The LEGO Movie Videogame she never drives a vehicle just like Scooby-Doo, but in ''the game'', she drives a vehicle just like Scooby-Doo. * She's the only ''The LEGO Movie'' character not included in Wave 1. * Unikitty makes 3 references to external media: ** Her quote regarding The Wicked Witch of the West is a reference to the musical Wicked. ** Her quote regarding Bad Cop references the film Taken, a film starring Liam Neeson, Bad Cop's voice actor. ** Her quote regarding Owen Grady references that Chris Pratt, the actor who played him, also voiced Emmet in The LEGO Movie. * She shares a similar exit line as Laval. * She is one of the playable characters that doesn't have a moving mouth when talking. ** Whenever she speaks to another playable character or when unable to solve a puzzle. ** The others are Homer Simpson, Krusty the Clown, Scooby-Doo, Gollum, Slimer, Stay Puft, Laval, Cragger, Eris and Sonic the Hedgehog. *She, Gollum, Lumpy Space Princess, Slimer, Niffler, and Swooping Evil are the only playable characters who aren't regular Minifigures. Gallery Category:Characters Category:LEGO Movie Characters Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:The LEGO Movie Category:Female Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Animals Category:Index Category:Wave 2 Category:Keys Category:Battle of the Figures Winners Category:Master Builders Category:Master Build Ability Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Rainbow Brick Blow Up Ability Category:Big Transformation Ability Category:Quest Giving Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:2015 Category:Non-Licensed Characters Category:Hire a Hero Category:LEGO Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Cats Category:Non-Accessory Characters Category:Brick Built Characters Category:Characters With Special Heads Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Wave 2 Characters